out of touch
by FlamingReaper
Summary: Virgil misses his lover


Virgil was panicked. It had been four days, Francis promised he would be gone only two. Three if anything else serious came up. Virgil was completely scared to, his life partner was out there by himself, possible hurt. Virgil knew he shouldn't worry so much, knew that Francis could take care of himself, but it didn't stop him from said worrying. The young hero couldn't believe how attached he had become to the fire wielder, though he knew Francis was just as attached to him as well. Virgil bit his lip, his eyes watering slightly. Something was wrong, he just knew it. Virgil stopped pacing and curled up on their couch, he refused to sleep in bed without his boyfriend.

Thats how Francis found him two hours later. The tall pyro had just got back from a mission the league had begged him to do. He was pissed the league was asking him to do random missions. Just because he'd joined forces with Static and Gear for two missions the league needed him for did not make him a good guy. Francis set down his duffle bag with a slight grunt, his muscles still sore from the beating his body took during the mission. He walked over to the couch and smiled down at his lover, knowing the real reason why he had started doing missions. Virgil had gotten really hurt on a supposedly simple mission. A razor sharp, almost invisible, wire had been set up by the enemy. It had sliced up Virgil's left hip, making a wide cut upwards ending at his left shoulder. The scar was on both sides of Virgil's body and had clipped a small corner of Virgil's heart. It was a miracle that he had survived, though he almost didn't which had Francis devastated.

Francis had become even more protective of his man since then, and the incident had happened a year and a half ago. Virgil was back to heavy hero duty, including league missions, Francis, of course, came with him. Virgil let out a small whimper and rolled onto his back, clutching a pillow to his chest. Francis bit his lip his lip again at how adorable Virgil looked. He really hated to wake the man, but he had to. A large hand gently gripped Virgil's shoulder to shake him gently.

"Virgil, its time to wake up angel, I'm home," The raspy voice of the pyro woke the electric hero in seconds. The almost twenty year old shot up to gaze at Francis's feisty green eyes.

"Your back," Virgil said, a large grin making its way onto his full mouth.

"Yeah, I am baby, sorry it took so long." Francis said, pulling the darker skinned boy into his arms. Virgil instantly wrapped his arms around the red headed mans torso. He would have tried around the mans neck, but his left arm could barely lift above shoulder level. It functioned fine, Virgil just couldn't lift it to high. The doctors said it would probably never gain full mobility, to which Virgil was very disappointed about. Richie said he'd fix it fine though, so there was hope. Virgil snuggled into the hotter then normal body, bringing in Francis's spicy, wood smoke sent, loving how Francis tightened his strong arms around him. Francis smiled, nuzzling Virgil's hair with a happy sigh.

"Come on, I want a hot shower and I don't want you out of my site." Francis said standing up and taking Virgil with him.

"Okay Francis," Virgil said, arms still tightly wrapped around the redheaded mans middle. Their apartment wasn't overly large, but was a decent size for a single bedroom. Moments later, both were stripped and standing under the hot spray of the shower. Lips met in a passionate kiss. The kiss turned slightly desperate as hands roamed hard bodies, trying to make sure the other was there. Within moments, Francis had Virgil up against the shower wall and was thrusting hard and fast into him. Virgil's thin legs were wrapped tightly around Francis's waist, arms wrapped around him, clawing at his back in desperate pleasure.

Virgil started screaming in pleasure when Francis began to hit his prostrate with savage precision. Francis let out a loud moan when Virgil's body tightened around his length, hungry for his seed. It didn't take long for either of them to climax. After Francis pulled out and the started washing each other, Virgil spoke.

"You know, I'm out of touch when your not around," Virgil said, kissing the red heads chest.

"I know," was the only reply Francis had to say.


End file.
